Television and other media service providers can provide media services to multiple households. As service areas become larger, the network infrastructure may be expanded. Nonetheless, distributing multimedia content, especially television content or other video content, via a network typically requires high bandwidth combined with techniques to achieve tight latency and loss constraints, even under failure conditions. If a component in such a network fails, continuing to distribute media content via the network often requires identification and repair of the failure; re-routing of data packets around the point of failure; re-generating data packets at a head-end device; or other solutions. Some faults can cause network congestion, packet loss or other delays in data traffic. Simple re-routing techniques to achieve restoration from one or more concurrent failures may also cause network congestion and packet loss. Multiple network failures can compound these effects, which can significantly impact the quality of media content delivery.